Model 37
The is an American pump-action shotgun manufactured by the , and has notably had the longest production run of any shotgun in US history, still being produced since its inception in 1937. The weapon was based off the , with Ithaca explicitly waiting until the Model 17's patents expired in 1937 to begin manufacturing the shotgun. Unlike most shotguns, shells were loaded and ejected from the same port in the receiver, providing less opportunity for the ingress of dirt and reducing its weight compared to other shotguns. The Ithaca 37 saw use by the US military in World War II, the and the Vietnam War, and remains in production today. The Stakeout variant is a shortened version of the Ithaca 37 with a pistol grip and no stock designed for law enforcement use. Battlefield Hardline The 37 Stakeout is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is a purchasable Shotgun for the Law Enforcement Enforcer, and is uniquely equipped with an irremovable Vertical Grip. Gallery BFHL 37Stakeout world.png|'37 Stakeout' Battlefield V |vel = 333 m/s }} The Model 37 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It first appeared in the Battlefield V - Chapter 4: Defying the Odds Trailer. Originally intended to be a chapter reward during Into The Jungle, the weapon was released early by mistake and is currently available to all players.Freeman - Twitter Despite appearing to be pump-operated, the Model 37 possesses the second highest rate of fire out of all the shotguns because of its unique capability to "slamfire". This allows the user to achieve the highest possible fire rate by simply holding down the fire button as if it were fully automatic. Combined with a very high per-shot pellet damage and average pellet number, the weapon has a high potential for damage at minimum range, while also boasting the lowest hipfire spread in its weapon class. In exchange for this, the Model 37 has a shorter range than most other shotguns with damage dropping sharply after only 7m, which in spite of the tighter spread still makes one-hit kills unreliable past this distance, offset somewhat by the rapidity of follow-up shots. Magazine capacity is also standard for its category at five rounds, but these can be expended much quicker because of the fire rate and reduced performance at range. Because of the weapon's inability to use Slugs, the Model 37's Specializations tree is orientated around increased close-range performance. The left side path, in addition to offering quicker reloads and weapon switching, grants a magazine capacity upgrade to 7 shells, and a 33% reduction in spread - the former beneficial because of the high rate of fire, and the latter as a means of extending range by a significant margin via increased hit probability. Conversely, the right side increases raw damage output via Pentrating Shot, Trigger Job (which increases fire rate to 180 RPM) and Heavy Load, last of which extends maximum damage range to be on par with the M1897. The shotgun is also capable of supporting a Bayonet by selecting right at rank 2. Gallery BF5 Model 37 Stand.png|Holding the Model 37 BF5 Model 37 Sights.png|Using the iron sights BF5 Model 37 Inspect.png|Inspecting the weapon BF5 Model 37 Reload.png|Reloading Trivia Battlefield Hardline *A non-customized 37 Stakeout is featured on the Deluxe Edition cover art for Battlefield Hardline. *The customized model of the 37 Stakeout is based on the custom Ithaca 37 Stakeout carried by Detective Ricardo Tubbs in the television series . The Stakeout's design is one of many references to in Hardline. Battlefield V *The weapon was originally supposed to be available as part of chapter reward for Into The Jungle. A mistake in update 6.0 made the weapon available from start.Freeman - Twitter References Category:Battlefield V: Into The Jungle Category:Shotguns Category:Shotguns of Battlefield Hardline Category:Shotguns of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Defying The Odds